


Fell down, Found love

by mckirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Bigotry & Prejudice, Fluff and Angst, James T. Kirk - Freeform, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, M/M, Religious Fanaticism, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckirk/pseuds/mckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy, picture-perfect son of a minister, sensible, mature, bored as hell.</p><p>Jim, James, Kirk, whatever. Son of who knows what and how much did I fucking drink last night?</p><p>In a community defined by religion, Leonard McCoy, Son of Father David McCoy, strives for release and a moment defined by anything other than the fucking bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to update if this gets a decent response!
> 
> >>IF YOU LIKE IT, REMEMBER TO COMMENT, KUDOS, SUBSCRIBE AND BOOKMARK SO I KNOW
> 
> I would really like to update this and I know it's been a heck of a while but i'm knee-deep in exams until June 23rd, so expect an update around then! :)

In a town noticed only by birds who flew overhead and shit on the buildings, hundreds of miles from who cares where, stood a church, and around the church, grew a little community. Every church had a minister, every minister had a family, and every family had a son, and every son was well behaved, strong, straight and a disciple of god. 

God. The almighty. Omnipotent father and mother and everything to everyone.

"Fuck god, fuck everyone." Leonard groaned.

Spock gasped a little and clamped his hands together, "You can't say that!"

"Well I just fucking did, and did a fucking pair of fucking heavenly hands strangle me and drown me in holy water? No, I don't fucking think so."

Spock eyes widened so vastly that Leonard thought they might fall out and roll into the river, "You can't say that either, and you can't say that word!"

"What, fuck?"

"...yes, that word, please don't say it."

"Well, I'm angry."

"You're the ministers son!"

"Yeah, well I'm the ministers son, and I'm fucking angry."

"Is this about your father."

Leonard's head tilted sarcastically, "No, it's about the size of the fish I ate last night."

"No need for sarcasm," Spock sighed, "Your father was just, it was the right thing to do."

"The right fucking thing to do?" Leonard was so angry he'd started laughing.

"Your perversion, it's not... normal. It's not right." 

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I actually chose this."

Spock's eyes seemed to glass over and he pressed Leonard's hands together in a prayer, "You shall not lie with a man as a woman, that is an abomination."

Leonard shook himself free and brushed his hands against his jacket, "I don't give a fuck about Leviticus fucking 18:22."

"You are a man of god. The bible is the truth." Spock's voice was slightly worried now, "we shouldn't be talking about this in public."

Leonard was angry. Hell, he wasn't angry, angry would be an understatement, he was thoroughly furious. It wasn't Spock's fault. Well, it was his damn fault his vision was so clouded by religion but he couldn't help it, everyone was like that. Even Leonard was like that, once. No, it was god's damn fault for being so strict, so righteous, so fucking loving and honorable that if a man found himself bedded with another man then there'd be a fucking shit-storm, wouldn't there? But of course It's alright for a man to kill in the name of god, kill animals, trees, environments, as long as the man remained healthy enough to pray his little heart out. 

"I'm done." Leonard's face was contorted in anger, "I'm done, and I don't want to talk about this anymore, with anyone."

"Only me and your Father know, Leonard."

"Oh, my father. My wonderful father. Which father are you referring to, the father that just kicked me out, or the all-knowing father above the clouds with less brain cells than there are people who actually have a lick of sense in this god-forsaken shit-hole?"

"Leonard, Don't talk like that."

"I'm leaving, I can't do this anymore."

Spock shook his head a little, "Leaving? There's nothing for miles, Leonard. I've told you, you can stay in my house until you recover, I made up the spare room for you."

Leonard collapsed beside the river and his shoulders drooped a little, "Recover."

~

"Excuse me, D'you know where the nearest town is, Ma'am."

The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled a little, "There's a little place a few miles down the road from here, some god-damn crazy place I can't remember the name of, but it has essentials."

The air was thick and buzzing. The shop was small, with an ensemble of weeping gas pumps outside. A few shelves held everything you might want on a sweltering motorbike ride- Beef Jerky, wrenches, Oil and beer.

"As much as I like the odd pint, you got anything that won't make me crash my bike and die?"

The woman laughed, "We got some water."

"That'll do nicely."

"...for two dollars."

The man groaned and pulled a few soggy notes from his pocket, "Here."

"That's two bottles, because I like you."

The man paused for a few seconds, "Thanks, ma'am."

"Oh please, call me Jenny."

"Thanks, Jenny."

The man picked up his water and turned towards the door,

"Wait, I never got your name!"

"It's Kirk. James Kirk."

"Well, goodbye Mr. Kirk, have a nice road-trip thing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Spock's house was bland, but then the whole village was bland, so he wasn't exactly surprised.

Spock traced after Leonard, "You can stay back here until you recover."

Leonard laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, recover, that's gonna happen."

"Leonard, you're already on thin ice, I'm giving up a lot for you by doing this, I hope you understand."

"Well," Leonard slumped over and fluffed out one of the bed cushions, "I don't, I don't understand anything right now. I'm glad you've took me in and everything but know that the first chance I get, I'm on the road."

Spock nodded his head dutifully and pressed his hands together, "I can see why you might feel compelled to do such a thing, I'd like to tell you that despite your," he paused for a second, " _sexual inclination,_ I want us to remain friends, your friendship is important to me." _  
_

Leonard huffed a touch and slung his bag onto the bedside cabinet, "I know. But my," he impersonated Spock's wooden tone, " _sexual inclination,_ It shouldn't have any effect on anything, I'm not hurting anyone, I can't change it, so what does it matter?"

"It matters Leonard," Spock assumed a more stern position, "It matters because it isn't right, it isn't God's intention."

"Oh who even gives a shit about God's intention, if he was so god-damn bothered by it then he'd float on down here and make the change himself."

"God works in his own ways, Leonard. Unpredictable, but wordlessly intelligent."

~

As Jim progressed down the road, a little village crested over the desert horizon, most likely the one the lady had been talking about at the Gas Station. It was modest and tidy, orderly houses arranged as lines around a large, central church whose spire cut through the low cloud of dust that lingered around the area. Jim neared the main road that carved it's way through the centre of the village, branching off into little paths that allowed access to the rest of the area.

Jim's bike purred to a stop beside a man who was tracing left and right outside a little house to the side of the road.

"You know where I can find a Bar or something?"

The man peered up at Jim and laughed a little, "You're not gonna find any Bars or anything around here."

"What's a village without somewhere to drink?"

The man laughed again, "A shitty village, that's what."

"Why do you stay in a shitty village?"

"Because my shitty father owns that shitty Church up there."

Jim hopped off his bike and kicked out the support, "You seem kinda pissed off."

The man was frantic, "You don't know the half of it."

"Do you want to tell me the half of it?"  
  


"You're pretty forthcoming, you know?"

Jim laughed and slid off his helmet, "I've heard that about me a few times."


End file.
